Another Half Demon
by Nekoyasha x
Summary: There's a new guy at Kagome's school, his first day is going fine until he tries to return Kagome's school book. He finds himself in the feudal era, and to make matters worse Naraku meddles with our new hero changing him into a totally new person.
1. Chapter 1

There's a new guy at Kagome's school, and Kagome just happens to be at school for his first day. His first day is going fine, until he tries to return one of kagome's books and he finds himself in the feudal era. Matters only get worse when naraku joins in and breaks a long forgotten seal, morphing our new hero into a half demon. This is my story.

**Chapter One**

**Falling Back in Time**

"I still don't understand why we had to move to Tokyo, all my friends are half way around the world in America…." I said, sitting down at the table.

"We already went over this; you know how badly your Dad and I wanted to move to Tokyo. We Planned to be here sooner, but I had gotten pregnant with you and we decided to stay in America for a bit longer." My Mom stated as she placed my breakfast in front of me. "Now eat your breakfast, you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

"Yea, I know..." I said meekly as I ate my breakfast.

I finished eating, grabbed my book bag, and said goodbye to my mother before running out the door.

_**At School**_

I nervously walked into, what I hoped was my class; I had already walked into the wrong classroom twice. I checked my schedule, and indeed it was the right one. With a sigh of relief I sat down in a desk towards the back. I watched as all the other students talked amongst themselves, hoping I could soon make friends of my own. The teacher soon came in, and everyone took their seats.

"Oh, I almost forgot; everyone welcome our newest student from America, Andrew" the teacher said looking straight at me.

Everyone turned to look at me, and I squeaked out a "Hello." Everyone seemed to lose interest and turned back to their old position, facing the front of the room.

_**End of the School day**_

The last bell rang, and everyone got up, grabbed their things and began leaving. I picked up my book bag, but some of my papers seemed to have fallen out. While I was picking up what had fallen out I noticed someone had left there school book. I tried to remember who was sitting there… I think here name was kagome. I zipped up my book bag and grabbed the left school book. I Asked Around and found out where kagome lived, and decided to go give it to her. I had heard that she got sick often, so she would really need her book to study in case she got sick.

I found her house without much trouble, and walked up the stairs towards the house. As soon as I reached the top there was a flash of light that came out from the well house. I couldn't believe such a bright flash came from the well house, especially since the door was barely opened. I steadily walked toward where the light had come from. Once I had reached the well house I slowly opened the door and peered inside.

"H-hello?" I stuttered. No response. I slowly walked down the short steps with caution.

I peered down the well, pitch black. Thoughts rushed through my mind, what if Kagome accidently fell down the well? What if she got knocked out from hitting the bottom? It still didn't explain the strange light, but my mind was set on making sure Kagome wasn't hurt. I positioned myself and slowly lowered myself into the well.

"Kagome?" I said, looking down the well. I suddenly lost my footing, and fell down the well.

I landed with a loud thud, from landing on my back. I squirmed around on my back from the pain. After a couple of minutes the pain started to subside. I looked around, and didn't see Kagome.

"Well I fell down the well for nothing…"

I saw the vines hanging around the sides of the well, and decided to use them for my escape out of the well. I slowly climbed up the wall, and noticed sunlight was shining in. But I thought the well was inside a well house? I than climbed out of the well, and what I saw made me gasp.

I was in a clearing of what seemed to be a forest. But how could that be? My mind was boggled by so many questions, with no one to answer them. "I must be going crazy…" I thought. Non-the-less I had to get myself back to the city. I slowly stood up and started to walk through the forest.

_"__Why__ hello there, I don't think I have seen you around here before" _

I quickly stopped moving, and froze in my place.

"W-who's there? Where are you?" I stammered.

_"No one important, just w__a__ndering by"_

"And why do I have a hard time believing that? C'mon, tell me your name."

_"My name is Naraku. What happens to be your name?"_

"I'm Andrew…and what are you doing spying on me?"

_"Well Andrew...there is something very strange about you…I can't place my finger on it…"_

"What are you talking about?"I said looking around, trying to see this "Naraku".

_"__Hmm… I think I found it… there seems to be a seal. Let's see what happens when I break it!"_

"Seal? What se-"My sentence was cut short, when I suddenly felt a weird sensation flood through my body. It felt like I wave of warmth was overflowing inside of me. This sensation was quickly replaced with intense pain. I fell onto my knee's screaming from the pain. Than… everything turned black. Was that laughter I heard in the background?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Finding our New Hero**

"I'm back!" Kagome yelled as she entered the Hut.

"Well it's about time!" Inuyasha said angrily "I wanted to head out hours ago!"

"I told you I had to go to school to get caught up and make up tests!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku, Sango, and shippo slowly backed away trying to avoid being dragged into the argument.

"I still don't see what is so important about that 'school' " Inuyasha said. Inuyasha's ears perked up and twitched."Hmmm?"

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome Asked.

"I thought I heard someone scream…" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "I smell a cat demon."

"Do you think the person who screamed is a victim of a cat demon attack?" Asked Miroku.

"I don't know but that cat is dead!" Inuyasha said as he ran out of the hut.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome yelled.

"Kirara, let's follow him." Sango said. Kirara transformed, everyone hopped on and Kirara was soon behind Inuyasha.

_**Inside the Forest**_

Inuyasha came to a halt, and Kirara landed next to him. Everyone dismounted and Kirara transformed into her tiny form.

"It's around here somewhere…" Inuyasha said sniffing the air.

"Is that it?" Shippo said pointing at a leg coming from behind a bush.

Everyone walked over to the bush and looked down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**What I've Become**

Am I awake? What happened? Oh right…Naraku. What did he do to me? Are those foot Steps? They seem to be getting closer.

"It's around here somewhere…"

"Is that it?"

They walked over to me… they must have spotted me. Why… can't I move? I feel as if my whole body is numb. What if they think I'm dead? I have to make an attempt to move, or make a noise.

"That's him alright, he reeks of cat demon" said a male voice.

Cat demon? What are they talking about?

"He seems to be injured… but I don't see any cuts or bruises." said a different male voice.

"Do you think we should take him back to the village and see what's wrong with him?" said a female voice.

"I say we kill him now" said the first male voice.

They plan on killing me?! I have to get away from them! I struggled to move… but all I managed to let out was a groan. This is irritating... I need to move!

"Stop it Inuyasha!" yelled a female voice.

"Wait did you hear that? He made a noise." Said a young boy.

Wait, that girl…she sounds so familiar. Wait… is that, Kagome?

"Kago….Kagome?" I managed to say.

"Kagome…why does he know your name?" said the one named Inuyasha.

So I was right! Wait, what's Kagome doing here?

"I don't know, um who are you?" She asked me.

I suddenly felt fatigue wash over me; if my eyes were open I wouldn't have been able to keep um that way.

"I'm so…tired…" Were my last words before I fell asleep.

_**Kaede's Hut**_

I finally awoke, feeling quite refreshed. I guess sleep can do a lot for a person. I slowly opened my eyes, and found out I was in a hut.

"He's awake, He's awake!" Said a little boy, with a tail? What the heck?! I quickly sat up and backed away into the corner.

"Why do you have a tail? And ears?!" I nearly yelled. A cat with two tails came up and stood next to the young…boy? " And why does that cat have two tails? Where am I?" I yelled.

"Well, I'm a fox demon, And Kirara is a cat demon." Said the young fox demon, and Kirara added in with a 'mew'.

"We found you in the forest, and took you back to this village" said a man in robes.

"Hey, I'd like to know how you knew my name" Said Kagome.

"What do you mean? You don't recognize me? I was the new student in your class" I stated.

"A-Andrew?" Kagome gasped."But it can't be, you're a Cat demon."

"What do you-" It was right then when I noticed it. My hands had turned claw like, my ears had moved to the top of my head and were cat like, and I even had different clothes. "What…What happened to me!?" I yelled.

"You mean you weren't always like this?" ask a woman .

"No way! I was a normal human, like Kagome, or you." I said.

Inuyasha then walked into the hut. He gave me an evil look.

"I say he's lying" Said Inuyasha, not taking his eyes off me.

"He can't be Inuyasha, how else did he know my name?" said Kagome."Hey, how did you get here anyway?"

"Um…well, you left your school book behind and I was going to return it to you. When I had gotten to your house, there was a flash of light from your well house. I was curious so I went into the well house, and thought you might've fallen in. I climbed…err.. Fell into the well and found myself in that clearing in the forest. That's when…" I trailed off.

"That's when…what?" asked the fox demon.

"That's when, some guy named Naraku started talking to me." I explained.

"Naraku!?" Everyone yelled.

"What did Naraku say to you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well… he said something about me being interesting; and then something about a seal and breaking it. That's when I felt this weird sensation in my body, than followed by intense pain. That's when I fainted." I said.

"Naraku must have broken a family seal that was in you, that had been passed through your family's generations. It must have been a seal that locked away demonic power." said the man in the robes. "Oh, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Miroku."

"I'm Shippo!" said the fox demon, hopping around joyfully.

"I'm Sango" said the woman.

"You already know me, that grump of a half demon is Inuyasha" Said Kagome.

"Feh" Said Inuyasha.

I put a hand on the wall and tried to stand up, I suddenly lost my balance and fell on my stomache.

"Are you alright?" Shippo asked as he came to my side.

"Yea..I feel like I lost all my sense of balance."

"Hmm, I think I know what the problem is" Miroku started to explain. "I remember reading somewhere, where a demon's organs are positioned differently than a human. That way they can move more quickly, or be able to survive fatal blows."

"That does make some sense…but, am I really a demon? Besides my appearance, and my balance I feel exactly the same." I told them.

"Maybe you're a half demon like Inuyasha." Sango said, giving me a closer look.

"Your demonic aura does seem similar to Inuyasha's" explained Miroku.

I got back into a sitting position.

"Wow, this is so much to take in… am I really like you Inuyasha?" I asked.

"We may both be half demons, but I'm nothing like you. First, I'm a dog demon… you're a cat demon, second you got a tail and I don't. We're very different" Inuyasha said bitterly.

"T-tail?" I slowly turned my head to look behind me, to see a brown fury tail attached to my spine."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" I yelled. "How am I ever going to explain this to my parents?! Wait.. I wonder…" I tried to move my tail… somehow I got it to move back and forth. 'Wow, that's so cool!" I exclaimed to everyone. Everyone seemed to just give me a weird look. "If you had a tail you'd understand.." I said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**My First Battle**

"So… what do we do now? I don't think I'd be able to face my parents…"I said looking down.

"You'll have to face them eventually." Sango said looking over at me.

"I know… they probably think I got kidnapped or something. I just, don't know how to explain this to them. I mean, I could try to wear a hat over my 'ears' and stuff my tail in my pants but… I'm not a hat person. They would totally suspect something." I said, looking up at everything. They all seemed to be in deep thought, or showing sympathy for me. I couldn't tell which.

"What if we just put the seal back, or fixed it?" Shippo said coming over and sitting next to me.

"Is that even possible?" I asked looking down at him.

"Well, I doubt we could fix the old seal. It could be possible to make a new one, though I haven't an idea how" stated Miroku Standing up. "But we're not going to get anywhere just sitting around like this."

"You're right" Sango said standing up, everyone else got up and started to head outside.

"Um, a little help please? I don't think I can walk yet…" I said looking up at everyone.

"I'm sorry Andrew, we must've forgotten" Kagome said rubbing the back of her head.

"I'll help you" Sango said as she wrapped her arm around me.

"Thanks Sango, I don't-"

"Why are we helping him again? I say we toss him in the well and forget about it. The Sacred jewel shards are more important than helping this cat demon." Inuyasha said before stomping out.

"Sit Boy!" Kagome yelled, suddenly Inuyasha fell straight down onto the ground with a loud 'THUD'.

I slowly stood up with the help of Sango, and gave her a questioning look.

"I'll explain it later" she said, while helping me out the hut.

**Outside of the Village**

"Ok let me get this straight. You shattered the Shikon No Tama jewel, into hundreds of shards and you're trying to retrieve them all so Inuyasha can become a full fledge demon. Naraku is your arch nemesis, and he has most of the jewel shards, and the well transports us from our time to this time which is the feudal era?" I asked while walking down a dirt road. Actually I was riding on the huge Kirara with Shippo, Sango, and Miroku; with Kagome riding her bike and Inuyasha riding on the back.

"Sounds about right" Inuyasha said.

"Wow…" was all I could think of saying. "So, we could use the jewel to change me back to my old self?" I asked.

"In theory, yes." stated Miroku.

"Count me in!" I said joyfully, anything to be returned to normal.

"Yay!" Shippo yelled jumping up, he came down and slide off Kirara landing on the ground."I meant to do that…" he said while rubbing the back of his head. We all laughed as we waited for Shippo to hop back on.

We've been traveling for some time now. I'd say, maybe an hour or two.

"The sun is going to start going down soon, are we ever going to get anywhere?" I asked impatiently.

"Jeez, you're more impatient than Shippo" Inuyasha stated.

"And that's saying a lot." Shippo said turning to face me.

I don't know what it was, but I suddenly whacked Shippo on the head with my fist.

"I'm sorry Shippo, I don't know what came over me" I tried to explain.

"Whatever" Shippo said rubbing the bump on his head.

"I sense two sacred jewel shards!" Kagome told us. "They're coming this way fast."

Hmm? What was that strange smell?

"What's that smell? It smells like a dog or something…" I asked.

"That foul stench is a wolf." said Inuyasha, hopping off Kagome's bike and running alongside.

"Koga?" asked Kagome with a worried look.

"Yup" said Inuyasha with anger in his voice.

"Who's Koga?" I asked.

Just then, a small tornado seemed to be coming right at us. We all came to a stop as the tornado dissipated, revealing a man with a head band, and animal pelt's. Miroku and Sango hopped off Kirara and Kagome got off her bike. Shippo didn't get off so I guess it was ok not to get off.

"Koga! What are you doing here?" yelled Inuyasha.

Koga ran over to Kagome and grabbed her hand.

"I just came to visit my beloved Kagome" he said looking up into her eyes.

"Umm…" Kagome said blushing.

"Come on Kagome, leave this mutt behind and become my woman." said Koga sincerely.

"Get your hands off Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled unsheathing his sword, and transforming it. He ran over to Koga and swung his sword down. Koga jumped up avoiding the attack.

"Hey Inuyasha why do you have a cat demon with you?" Koga asked looking over at me. "To chicken to fight him?" Koga laughed.

"It's none of your business!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged after Koga again. Koga jumped away yet again.

"Hey, I didn't come here to fight. But I wouldn't mind fighting that cat demon." Koga said looking at me.

"Umm… yea about that…" I started.

"No excuses! You'll fight if you want to live!" Koga yelled as he ran at me.

Oh crap! What should I do? I don't think I even figured out how to walk yet! Before I could finish my thoughts Koga jumped up and swung his leg at me, I quickly slid off Kirara and landed on the ground. "Ouch" I muttered as I landed on my side.

"The next one won't miss!" yelled Koga as he charged again.

Koga kept getting closer; it almost seemed as if it was slow motion. Just then, I heard someone whisper something to me. Almost on instinct I stood up and clapped my hands together while yelling "Agility rush!" I quickly felt as light as a feather and ran away and jumped into a tree. Wait, jumped into a tree? I really was a cat demon. I looked down from the branch I was on and say Koga's leg hit the ground, leaving a small hole.

"Huh? Where'd he go?" Koga said looking around in disbelief. Everyone seemed to be looking around to see any trace of me. Was I really that fast?

"Koga stop it!" Kagome yelled.

"Fight me instead ya coward!" Inuyasha added in.

"After I tear this cat apart!" Koga said sniffing the air. I better attack while I still have the advantage.

I jumped out of the tree, and landed in front of Koga. I scratched him across the face, and then kicked him in the chest. He must have flew 10ft before crashing into the ground. I couldn't believe my eyes, did I really do that?

I looked around to see everyone staring at me, jaws ready to hit the floor at any second. Koga slowly stood up, coughing and glared at me.

"Lucky hit" he said, as the scratch I inflicted started to bleed. "It won't happen again!"

Koga ran at me, fist ready to punch me at any second. His fist came right as my face; I quickly bent backwards, as his fist went over my body. Before I could react, he kicked me on my right leg. His attack made me twist around and land on the ground. I grabbed my leg from the pain. Strangely enough it wasn't as painful as I would've thought. Demons must be so much stronger than humans.

"You Damn mutt!" I yelled, as I jumped up and punched him in the face. He flew far just like before, maybe farther.

Just then I heard 2 people running our way. I turned to see two men dressed similar to Koga. They ran over to Koga and picked him up under the arms.

"Koga, you don't have time to fight now, we're under attack" said one of the men, gasping for air.

"I underestimated you cat, next time we battle I shall give it my all." Koga said before quickly turning back into a tornado and taking off.

"Koga wait!" yelled the two men in unison as they took after him.

"That was so cool!" Shippo said happily running to me.

"That was quite impressive" Miroku said, as everyone started to surround me.

"How did you do that?" Kagome asked me.

"Well, I don't know. I just kind of… did it." I tried to explain.

"It wasn't half bad." Inuyasha added.

"I don't understand, just 5 minutes ago you couldn't hardly walk, let alone battle" Sango stated.

"I'm still asking myself the same question."

"Maybe instinct took over because you were in danger" Miroku said, looking up in thought.

"Maybe? None the less, that was pretty awesome!" I said smiling.

_Thanks for everyone who has been reading and a special thanks for those who have rated. If you have __an idea__ you'd like to share with me, I would be glad to listen. If I use your idea, I'd be sure to credit __you for it__. Just email me__, with__ the link in my profile.__ Nekoyasha X_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**The Tainted Jewel Shard**_

"We should set camp soon" Kagome said to us. After our run in with Koga, we decided to keep traveling. Same formation as before.

"It is beginning to get dark." I stated.

We went off the trail a bit near a river and started to set up camp. Me and Shippo collected branches and piled them up in a neat pile. Kagome grabbed some matches from her book bag, and lit the branches. By this time it had gotten dark, we all gathered around the fire for the warmth that emitted from it. Kagome got out a medium sized pot, and started to make some beef stew.

I started to feel some pain, coming from my shoes. I pulled off both my shoes, and noticed my feet were a bit longer than normal. It just than dawned on me that, through my change, everything changed everything except my shoes. Though I did like the clothes that came with it. I had a nice dark blue kimono that slowly faded to black towards the bottom.

"My feet have gotten longer; I won't be able to wear my shoes anymore." I said breaking the silence."You look to be about my same size, do you want my shoes Miroku? I don't really have a use for them anymore." I stood up and handed my shoes to Miroku, than took my seat by the fire. Miroku looked at the shoes, and then slid one on, than the other. He stood up and walked around a bit to test them out.

"These are quite comfortable, thank you Andrew" he said politely, smiling back at me.

"What do you expect they're shoes from the future" I said with a laugh.

"True" Miroku said sitting back down.

"The stew is done" Kagome said, getting out some bowls and spoons. She poured an equal amount into each bowl, and handed them to everyone.

"This is good" Inuyasha said, slurping down the stew, not even bothering to use his spoon.

"Delicious!" Shippo said.

"Indeed" Miroku added in.

Me and Sango both added in how good a cook Kagome was.

"It wasn't that hard" Kagome said, before eating.

The fire started to go down, so I gathered some more fire wood, and threw it in.

"I'm going to bed" Inuyasha said before jumping into a tree.

"You're going to sleep in a tree?" I asked with a puzzled look. "You don't fall out?"

"Of course not" Inuyasha replied.

Everyone else had agreed they were getting tired. The rest of us lied down by the fire.

"The ground isn't that comfortable" I commented.

"You get used to it" Sango replied.

"I guess I'll have too."

For a while I stared up at the stars, and slowly felt fatigue wash over me as a fell asleep.

**Morning**

"Andrew!" Kagome yelled.

"You don't think he got kidnapped do you?" Shippo asked in a scared voice.

The yelling from my friends made me wake up. Why are they yelling my name? I rolled over and found myself to be falling. I quickly hit the ground, with a loud 'Thud'. I groaned… and opened my eyes. I was lying in a bush, looking up I saw where I once was; I tree branch. But… I didn't go to bed in a tree?

"Over here!" Inuyasha yelled back to the others.

They all ran over to where I was, and looked down at me lying on my back.

"Oh, hey guys; what's up?" I said with a goofy grin.

"What do you mean 'what's up'? You're the one that left the camp site!" Inuyasha said angrily.

I looked around, and didn't see any signs of the campsite.

"That's weird, I don't remember leaving the campsite…and going into a tree to sleep." I said while standing up.

"Are you sure?" Shippo asked.

"I think I would've remembered that…"

"Maybe you sleep walked?" Sango stated.

"Maybe…but kind of hard to believe. Especially since I never have sleep walked before."

"Can we get going already? We found you and everything is fine, let's get going already" Inuyasha said angrily.

"What's wrong with you Inuyasha? We were just making sure he was ok." Miroku stated.

"I just want to get going" Inuyasha said turning his head away from us.

"Come on Kirara" Sango said looking down at Kirara.

Kirara Transformed, Sango, Miroku, And Shippo hopped onto Kirara. Kagome grabbed her bike and started pushing it out of the forest, with Inuyasha following.

"You getting on Andrew?" Sango asked me.

"Nah, I'll walk. I need the practice; and I don't want to weigh Kirara down anymore anyways." I said while walking after Kagome.

We were all walking through the forest, Kagome and Inuyasha in front, and me and the others behind them. Man traveling is kind of boring; there is the nice scenery but still.

"Bet I can get out of the forest before you Inuyasha!" I said before running.

"No chance!" Inuyasha said before running after me. Man, being a cat demon and all isn't so bad after all. I can run so fast, and I have incredible strength.

Inuyasha was soon on my tail, (oh right I got one of those now, ha ha) and was running past me. There must be a way to run faster than him, I thought cats ran faster than dogs? That gave me an idea…

"What's wrong, Andrew? Looks like you're not even trying" Inuyasha said looking back at me.

"Don't get so cocky!" I yelled back, before getting onto all fours. I instantly took up speed, and passed Inuyasha a good 10-15ft behind. This was so incredible!

Inuyasha copied what I did, and got on all fours and caught up a good bit. But I was still a few feet ahead of him. Ahead I could see the dirt trail, which meant we were nearly out of the forest.

We were probably 20ft away from the road; Inuyasha was still right behind me. 10ft away…

"Arrrrggghhh!" I yelled from the pain coming from my upper back. But in the process, I tripped and fell face first onto the hard forest floor. Inuyasha reached the road and stopped.

"In your face!" he yelled back at me, while I lie on the ground squirming in pain. "Hey are you ok?" he said while walking over to me. Kagome and the others came up and stopped near me.

"What happened? What did you do Inuyasha!" Kagome asked with a serious tone.

"I don't know, he was about to finish; but he suddenly tripped or something." Inuyasha said looking down. The others walked near me as I continued to writhe in pain.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked kneeling down next to me.

"My back… feels like it's on fire." I stopped pointing to a spot on my upper back. Everyone came close for a good look. Kagome gasped.

"There's a tainted sacred jewel shard in your back! I didn't realize it before because it has a barrier around it." Kagome exclaimed.

The pain stopped. "Huh? The pain is gone…"

"Kagome, you have to get the shard out! Before 'you know what' happens." Miroku explained.

"Before what happens?" I said standing up.

"Maybe it's best we don't tell you" Kagome said.

"Why not?" It was that feeling again. My body wouldn't move, but I could still hear, and see.

"Are you alright? Andrew?" Shippo asked.

"C-can't… m-move" I finally said. My body started falling forward; luckily Sango grabbed me before I hit the ground.

"Kagome, you have to hurry! I don't want him to end up like my brother!" Sango yelled.

My eyes slowly closed without my consent. What did Sango mean, 'Like her brother'?

Was that…evil laughter, again?

_Thanks for everyone who has been reading and a special thanks for those who have rated. If you have an idea you'd like to share with me, I would be glad to listen. If I use your idea, I'd be sure to credit __you for it__. Just email me__, with__ the link in my profile. _

_Also, if you like my story, try to check in daily. I usually get a new chapter up every day, if I have enough free time. On weekends, I might even get 2 new chapters that day, so check in frequently _

_Nekoyasha X_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Possessed**

"C-can't… m-move" Andrew said quietly. He started falling forward; luckily Sango grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Kagome, you have to hurry! I don't want him to end up like my brother!" Sango yelled.

"Ok, I'll just use a sacred arrow to break the barrier then get the jewel shard out." Kagome said grabbing an arrow. She prepared to slam the arrow into the barrier; Andrew's hand smacked it out of her hand. Andrew slowly stood up, eyes with the blankest expression.

"Oh no, it's to late" Sango gasped. Everyone slowly walked backwards away from Andrew.

"Andrew?" Shippo asked. Andrew stood up firmly.

_"Andrew isn't in right now, heh heh"_ Andrew said with a voice unlike his own.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha said angrily, unsheathing his sword and transforming it.

"Inuyasha don't! You can't attack him!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha growled.

_"Yes Inuyasha, don't attack me"_ Andrew said evilly. Andrew went after Inuyasha, trying to slash Inuyasha with his claws. Inuyasha deflected each attack with his Tessaiga, knowing he couldn't attack back.

"Kagome, hurry up and fire an arrow to break the barrier!" Inuyasha yelled, still deflecting attacks.

"I can't, my arrow could seriously injure him, or even kill him." Kagome yelled back.

"We have to do something" Inuyasha said." I can't hold him off forever."

"I have an idea" Miroku said going over to Kagome. "Kagome, what if we had a bead necklace on Andrew? You could make him 'sit' than we could hold him down."

"That just might work!" Kagome said while running over to Shippo."Shippo, I need you and Kirara to go back to the village. Ask kaede for a bead necklace like Inuyasha's, make sure she puts the incantation on it, ok?"

"Ok Kagome. C'mon Kirara." Shippo said while hopping onto Kirara. Kirara took off in the sky back towards the village.

"I hope they get back in time, Inuyasha can't hold him off forever" Sango said with a worried look.

Andrew swung his leg and kicked Inuyasha in the leg, causing him to fall. Andrew Brought his hand down to punch Inuyasha, but he brought his sword up just in time to block the attack. Sango's threw her Hiraikotsu, hitting Andrew in the side, sending him flying into the ground.

"Sango! What did you do that for?" Kagome nearly yelled.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I thought he would dodge it" Sango explained. "At least he isn't attacking anymore."

"I think you knocked him out. I better use this time wisely" Miroku said walking over to the fallen Andrew. He pulled out some pieces of paper with writing on them and started laying they out in a circle around Andrew.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going to make a small barrier; it'll help contain him when he wakes up." Miroku said laying down the last one."Here goes" Miroku said, putting his hands together and doing a prayer. A pinkish barrier went up around Andrew. "There, that should hold him for awhile."

"Good going Miroku, that should give us enough time for Shippo and Kirara to get back" said Kagome cheerfully.

10 seconds passed before Andrew woke up. Of course he started to attack the barrier, with Miroku near to help keep the barrier stable.

"I won't be able to hold off much longer, the barrier is weakening" Miroku said. I roar came from the sky; Kirara came into view with Shippo on her back. Kirara land and Shippo hopped off.

"I got it!" Shippo said proudly holding up a necklace identical to Inuyasha's.

"Good job Shippo" Kagome aid taking the necklace. "Miroku let down the barrier, and Inuyasha grab Andrew and hold him down." They both nodded in agreement, and Miroku let the barrier down. Inuyasha Jumped on top of Andrew holding him down. Kagome ran over and knelt down beside Andrew's head.

"I hope this works" Kagome said while putting the necklace around Andrew's neck. "Ok you can get off of him now" Kagome said walking away. Inuyasha Jumped back away and Andrew stood up. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha and Andrew both fell hard into the earth.

"Kagome, what the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled standing up.

"Ugghh…why does my head hurt so much…" I groaned, standing up a bit wobbly. (A/N going back to 1st person view.) "I feel dizzy…" I said before sitting onto the ground.

"I need you to hold still while I get the shard out" Kagome explained. She grabbed an arrow, and pointed it at the barrier around the shard. She pushed the arrow into the barrier and broke it, then grabbed the sacred jewel shard. It felt like a great source of energy left me when the shard was taken out, and I felt a wave of fatigue wash over me. I fell forward onto my stomach.

"I'm really getting tired of passing out all the time" I said tiredly before passing out.

**Kaede's Hut**

I yawned and opened my eyes. Kirara was laying on me, and gave me a peaceful 'mew'. I petted her for a couple minutes before realizing we were the only ones in the hut. "Where is everyone Kirara?" I asked the cute cat demon. Kirara jumped off of me and walked towards the hut entrance and look back at me. "There outside? Ok thanks" I said with a smile, I got up and we left the hut.

Once outside I saw Sango sharpening her Hiraikotsu, Shippo watching a caterpillar, and Miroku was sitting near a tree.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I said walking towards them.

"Andrew!" They said in unison, walking over to me.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked me.

"I feel fine" I said. "Hey, where is Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"They went back to your time" Miroku answered.

"With out me? I need to go back and… somehow explain this to my parents" I said in deep thought. How was I going to explain this to them?

"Than just go, you came through the well right? Can't you just go back like Kagome and Inuyasha does?" Shippo said looking up at me.

"I guess I can. I guess I should go; my parents are probably worried sick about me."I explained. "I have one question though."

"What is it?" Sango asked.

"Where's the well?" I said with a nervous laugh.

After a short explanation of where to go to reach the well, we said our goodbyes and I made my way to the well.

"Here I am" I said looking down the well. "I hope this works" I said as I jumped in. I landed on the bottom, not having much trouble sticking the landing. Looks like it didn't work… I jumped up out of the well and saw I was in the well house. It did work! I walked out of the well house; I better go see Kagome so she knows I'm ok.

I walked to the front door and knocked. A little boy, who I assumed was Kagome's younger brother, answered the door.

"You must be Kagome's friend" he said.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you're a demon right?" He asked.

"I suppose so…"

"Come in, Kagome is upstairs" He said opening the door for me to come in.

I could not have taken 5 steps before a woman, who I assumed was Kagome's mom, walked in.

"Who's at the door Sota?" She asked. "Oh you must be Kagome's friend."

Jeez, does her whole family already know about this? They act so casual about it; I hope my parents would be the same.

"You have ears like Inuyasha's" she said as she stepped forward and started rubbing them. Oh man that felt good. "They're even softer than his, and look at your cute tail!"

What was that noise… was I… purring?

"You even purr! You must be a cat demon, I always did prefer cats than dogs." she said still rubbing my ears.

"Who was at the door?" Kagome asked coming down the stairs. "Andrew!" She yelled spotting me. She grabbed my arm nearly dragging me, upstairs into her room.

When we got into her room I saw Inuyasha sitting on her bed.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled at me.

"I came to see you guys. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Of course not" Kagome said putting her hand over Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha pulled her hand off, and turned and faced the wall.

"Anyways, what's up?" I asked.

"Just getting some supplies, what about you?" Kagome asked me.

"Going to go explain this to my parents somehow…" I answered as I pointed to my ears.

"You shouldn't worry so much, I'm sure they'll understand." She said with a reassuring look.

"I kind of doubt it; I've been gone for 2 days. Maybe after that shock, the shock that I'm a half demon won't be too bad." I said looking down.

"Oh, it won't be that bad. They'd just be happy to see you"

"I guess I better go" I said opening Kagome's door.

"I don't think you want to go that way, my mom would never let go of you."Kagome said with a laugh. Kagome walked over and opened her window."Go out the window."

"Thanks, I'll meet you later at the well?"I said walking towards the window.

"Ok, we'll wait for you in this time." Kagome said.

"Gotcha" I said as I prepared to jump out the window.

"Wait! You can't go in public with your ears and tail showing." Kagome said, before handing me a baseball cap. I put it on then tucked my tail into my Kimono.

"My ears are squished and my tail is cramped, I'm ready to go" I said sarcastically with a smile. I jumped out the window and flew into the air, being a demon sure had its perks.

_Thanks for everyone who has been reading and a special thanks for those who have rated. If you have an idea you'd like to share with me, I would be glad to listen. If I use your idea, I'd be sure to credit __you for it__. Just email me__, by__ the link in my profile. _

_Also, if you like my story, try to check in daily. I usually get a new chapter up every day, if I have enough free time. On weekends, I might even get 2 new chapters that day, so check in frequently _

_Nekoyasha X_


End file.
